Purple Dragon Knight (Revised Banneret)
Revision made by Homebrew Barcana. Purple Dragon Knight allows for you to be the supportive knight or banneret that is both charismatic and inspiring that the original intended to be. Purple Dragon Knights are tied to a specific order of the Cormyrean Knighthood. Banneret serves as the generic name for this martial archetype in other campaign settings or modelling other warlords of Faerûn. Subclass Features Rallying Cry Starting at 3rd level, when you use your Second Wind feature, you can choose a number of non-hostile creatures up to your Charisma modifier (minimum of 1) within 60 feet of you that can see or hear you. Each one regains hit points equal to your fighter level. Any remaining hit points that would be regained are turned into temporary hit points that last for 1 minute. Banner At 3rd level, you can craft a banner, or use an existing one, to represent your order. It can be held in one hand and weighs 6 pounds. Furling or unfurling the banner requires an action. While your banner is unfurled and you are not incapacitated, you and all allies within 10 feet of you gain a +1 bonus on saving throws against being charmed or frightened, provided they can see your banner. At 7th and 18th level, the banner's bonus increases by 1 and its range increases by 10 feet. While you are holding the banner, you may use your action to make a speech to inspire your allies. Each ally within the banner's range adds your Charisma modifier to their Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma saving throws. These effects last for 1 minute, you die, or until you are not holding your banner. You must finish a long rest before using this action again. If your banner is lost or destroyed, you can make a new one using 50 gp in raw materials and a skill check using Weaver’s Tools over the course of an hour or a short rest. Royal Envoy At 7th level, you gain proficiency in the Persuasion skill and fluency in two languages of your choice. If you are already proficient in Persuasion, you gain proficiency one of the following skills of your choice: Animal Handling, Insight, Intimidation, or Performance. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses Persuasion. You gain this benefit regardless of the proficiency gained from this feature. Inspiring Act Starting at 10th level, whenever you use your Action Surge feature or score a critical hit with a weapon attack, you can immediately choose one allied creature within 30 feet of you that can see or hear you. That creature gains temporary hit points equal to your Charisma modifier that last for 1 minute. It can also make one weapon attack or cast a cantrip with a casting time of 1 action with its reaction. Starting at 18th level, the range and number of allied creatures you can target are doubled. Lead the Charge Beginning at 10th level, if your banner is unfurled, you gain a bonus to initiative equal to your Charisma modifier. Bulwark Starting at 15th level, whenever you use your Indomitable feature to reroll a saving throw and you aren’t incapacitated, you can immediately choose one allied creature within 30 feet of you that can see or hear you that failed the same effect. Both you and that creature reroll the saving throw and must use the new rolls. Category:Subclasses Category:Fighter